


My Love is Dead

by KaytiKitty



Series: TUA One-Shots [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: My short take on if Five killed Dave and was being hunted by his ghost.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: TUA One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353154
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	My Love is Dead

Klaus wanted to scream. He wanted to tear his eyes from his head, he wanted to load one of his dad's rifles and put a bullet through his own head- or through Five's. Months after his stunt in the Vietnam War, Months of sobering up and pleading with the spirit to just see his loved one again. Months of trying so hard… just to see Dave like this. 

Dave, his Dave, wonderful Dave, bloody and dead. A shell, a wailing, pleading demon. A ghost. His beautiful and kind Dave. Klaus had fantasized this moment for so long, finally seeing his Dave. Now his eyes were wide and unfocused, staring at the corpse. His Dave was dead and this creature was the closest Klaus would get. 

He wanted to take the bullet from Dave's body and fire it into his own. He watched as his boyfriend screamed at his brother, Five so blissfully unaware of the tormenting souls trying to crush him.

Five had always had a mob of ghosts. The first time Klaus had got a clear view of them he had been torn between puking and popping enough pills to overdose. Of course, he didn't do any of those things because Five was there. Calm, level-headed Five who had been there to speak barely inspiring reassurances until Klaus could offer a weak smile. 

The mob had become bearable due to the sight of Five. Someone he loved among the mess of ghouls. Someone to ground him back to reality. This time there were two people he loved among the throng of screaming devils, but one was on the other side. And Klaus knew what that meant without a doubt. 

"Klaus?" Five asked, his voice was unbothered as always and his eyes screamed of nothing more than blank intelligence. It was the set of his mouth that gave it away, the concern. A tiny drop of the corner, unnoticeable to any who hadn't got the chance to study Five. "Are they loud again?" 

Klaus swallowed hard. "Yeah," he lied. "Just louder than normal." Every second around Five was louder than normal but Klaus was also used to that. This though, this had nothing to do with the volume. Dave wasn't even screaming, just staring with soulless eyes that begged for mercy. 

Five wasted no time in jumping away, taking his lost love with him. Klaus wanted to scream. Not fair, not fair, not fair.  _ SO UNFAIR.  _ Five returned with the headphones and mp3 player that Klaus saved exclusively for paranormal induced panic. Like finding out your brother killed your boyfriend.

Klaus quicker shoved the headphones over his ears. He clenched his eyes shut, not daring to see the tortured souls surrounding his brother, not daring to see Dave. 

Five would hate himself if Klais told him, so Klaus would keep his mouth shut. He would keep his mouth shut and allow his heart to break because Dave was dead. Dave was dead and Five had killed him.


End file.
